


Come to Rest

by lizcltr



Series: hold my hand throughout it all [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, but it's not relevant here, office worker!Kihyun, physical therapist!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizcltr/pseuds/lizcltr
Summary: Kihyun takes Hoseok to an office party, but really, it's just them declaring their love for each other.





	Come to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Over the summer I had this idea for an au that is about Kiho's relationship from their university days onwards, and I'm thinking of posting several installments of this over the next couple of weeks. This is the first for now, I hope you enjoy.

Hoseok feels rather than hears the other’s presence step behind him, and as he looks up and catches a glimpse in the mirror, he feels Kihyun nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, right where his shoulder connects. He smiles softly as Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s torso and then he lifts his own hands to stroke over the newly presented milky skin of Kihyun’s arms.

“You look lovely,” Kihyun hums into his neck, making Hoseok chuckle as Kihyun has his eyes closed and his entire weight settled against Hoseok. “I wish I could take you to bed instead of to that party.”

Hoseok smiles sympathetically, one of his hands lifting up and finding its way into Kihyun’s styled hair. It goes to show that Kihyun is tired as he doesn’t complain when Hoseok musses his already styled hair a bit, massaging and scratching the scalp slightly in what he hopes is a soothing manner. Instead, Kihyun groans quietly in satisfaction.

“You said we didn’t have to stay for long,” Hoseok consoles. “You’ll still get me into bed.” He grins at Kihyun’s huff, but he hears the amusement underlying the faked annoyance. And the exhaustion. “But I have to say, I’m more concerned about getting _you_ into bed,” he mumbles as Kihyun seems to melt even further into Hoseok’s back instead of letting go of him. “Maybe you should actually sleep at some point. I’ve heard it’s actually good for you to do that once in a while, you know.”

Kihyun gives an indignant huff at that, pressing lips to skin before breaking the contact.

“And I thought you would give me some useful advice, you know, like how to do the instant sunshine and rainbows,” Kihyun grumbles as he strokes light fingers over the nape of Hoseok’s neck, making the other shiver at the touch.

“No can do, baby, I’m sorry, gotta keep some of the secrets and mysteries alive” Hoseok singsongs as he turns around to fully take in the appearance that is Kihyun in a black button up tucked into the waist of a pair of tight jeans. Because it’s a summer party at Kihyun’s company, he has the top of his shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his neck is decorated with that delicate black choker that Hoseok loves so much on him. The only things askew, in Hoseok’s opinion, are the tired look in Kihyun’s eyes and the shadows underneath them, portraying just how much the recent promotion and the extra workload involved have taken their toll on Kihyun.

“You look lovely,” Hoseok returns the compliment and he feels something warm unfurl inside his stomach at the smile he receives.

“Come on,” Kihyun mumbles and takes Hoseok’s hand in his. “Let’s not be more than fashionably late.”

Hoseok hears him sigh, and for a moment he considers pulling Kihyun back by where he is gently holding his hand, back towards the bed, intent on making him feel good before letting him enjoy some much-needed rest. 

The next moment, though, they are in the hallway, putting on their shoes and leaving, Kihyun closing and locking the door behind them.

~

Hoseok once again feels Kihyun’s presence right before he hears or sees him.

“Are you having fun?” Kihyun inquires and grabs Hoseok by his bicep for a moment before sliding his hand down until he can tangle their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Hoseok says and nods with a smile. “I’ve talked to Changkyun for a while, it was fun.”

That makes Kihyun genuinely smile for a moment.

“I’m glad,” he lets out in a sigh. “Sorry that I had to ditch you for the bossman.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hoseok says and hopes he can reassure his boyfriend since he genuinely doesn’t mind. He had just raided the buffet in the meantime and met their younger friend by coincidence. “What did he want?”

Kihyun sighs once more and steps a bit closer to Hoseok, not enough to lean on him, but enough to feel his warmth.

“He wanted to congratulate me, said he’s satisfied with my work,” Kihyun tells him, “Said that things should calm down a bit during the next months.”

“That sounds good,” Hoseok cheers, squeezes Kihyun’s fingers. “I’m proud of you, baby.”

Kihyun grumbles a bit, but Hoseok can see the hint of a blush rising on the high points of Kihyun’s cheeks at the praise.

“Yeah, well, he could have said that at the office or something,” Kihyun complains half-heartedly and makes Hoseok’s heart flip with his small pout. “We don’t have meetings just for fun.”

Hoseok grins fondly and goes to push a strand of Kihyun’s hair back. Kihyun steps even closer to Hoseok as if to hug him, as if to ask for more affection which Hoseok is all too willing to give, but his gaze suddenly darkens. Hoseok hums in question as he slips his arms loosely around Kihyun’s waist.

“Have you met Jaehyuk yet?” Kihyun asks and wraps his own arms around Hoseok, his hands coming to rest right over Hoseok’s shoulder blades.

“No, not that I know of,” Hoseok says with a small, exasperated smile. He was hoping they would be able to avoid Kihyun’s most despised colleague for the evening. “Want to introduce me to him?”

“Oh god, no,” Kihyun bristles and tightens his hold on Hoseok. “He’s watching us. I don’t like the way he’s looking at you.”

Hoseok presses a swift kiss to Kihyun’s temple.

“He’s just watching us because he is a slimy asshole who doesn’t have a life,” Hoseok says bluntly and startles Kihyun out of glaring over his shoulder, which was the desired effect. “Don’t let him ruin the night just because you two decided to turn everything into a nasty competition.”

Kihyun scowls for a moment before sighing again.

“I don’t like how he looks at you,” he repeats, almost as if sulking. “I bet he will come over to talk to you, just to annoy me. And to maybe become friends with you. Or to get into your pants. Or-“

“Ki,” Hoseok interrupts him, soft but assertive, “I am not a competition for you two. I am not a prize or something. You don’t have to worry and make this into something bigger than it is.” He smiles his quiet, calm smile, and he can already feel the fight leaving Kihyun. “I am on your side, and I'm yours. One asshole colleague cannot change that.”

Kihyun nods, one hand coming up to cover Hoseok’s where it still holds his cheek ever so softly. He lowers his gaze and chews on his bottom lip for a moment, before Hoseok moves his thumb and rubs it over the offended lip to soothe the sting.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun apologizes and leans a bit further into Hoseok’s touch. “I’m sorry, I am on thin ice when it comes to him. And then I get caught up in my thoughts and I can’t help but get possessive over you and-“ He cuts himself off and takes a breath, it almost comes out shuddery. Maybe even Hoseok underestimated how exhausted Kihyun really is. “You don’t deserve that, I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Hoseok says gently. “Because you don’t even really need to apologize for that. I know who you are, Ki, and I love you.” That brings a slow smile on the other’s face. “But you’re driving yourself up a wall and that’s not good.”

He doesn’t say that he’s worried about his boyfriend, but he’s pretty sure he can’t fully conceal the concern on his face. Instead, he presses a short kiss to Kihyun’s lips.

“Okay,” Kihyun says and nods and Hoseok can see that he tries to stretch his smile to be bigger.

“Okay,” Hoseok echoes and lets go of Kihyun’s face in order to wrap an arm around him instead. “Let’s go and look for Minhyuk. I saw him pass by with three drinks earlier.”

Kihyun groans as he pushes his face into Hoseok’s shoulder in exasperation.

“Then it won’t be difficult to find him at all.” That makes Hoseok giggle. “Can’t we go home now? I told you, we don’t need to stay for long, and I already talked to my boss,” Kihyun tries to negotiate. “Please, I don’t want to deal with a drunk Minhyuk.”

“Not now?” Hoseok asks with an eyebrow lifted in amusement.

“Not _ever_,” Kihyun stresses. 

“And you really think I will pass this opportunity up?” Hoseok chuckles. Kihyun groans once again but lets himself be dragged off.

~

“Baby, don’t fall asleep yet,” Hoseok coos as he guides Kihyun through their front door and helps him take his shoes off. “Come on, we just need to get your clothes off and then you can sleep.”

“Not quite how you imagined you’d get me into bed tonight, hm?” Kihyun slurs and lets his head loll onto Hoseok’s shoulder. “’m sorry.”

“No,” Hoseok retorts and drags more than guides Kihyun towards their bedroom. “I’m glad I can get you to sleep for once. We can have some fun once you’re actually conscious and mentally present.”

“’ve been a bad boyfriend,” Kihyun mumbles and sounds genuinely upset, as much as he can through the cute yawn that cuts his remark in half. “’m sorry, Seokie.”

“Don’t apologize, baby,” Hoseok says patiently. “You just need some sleep, come on.” He wrestles Kihyun out of his clothes and curses the fact that his boyfriend looks just so delectable in those damn skintight jeans. Then he takes another look at Kihyun's face and sees the exhaustion there, and his emotions settle. “You are a wonderful boyfriend, Ki.”

Kihyun mumbles something unintelligible, not helping with the undressing one bit before flopping onto the bed on top of the covers, dressed in nothing but his underwear. His mumbling gets louder and then fades out. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re drunk,” Hoseok smiles, a hint of amusement in his voice, but that vanishes as quickly as it came. “Sleep now, baby, you deserve it.”

“Seok,” Kihyun croaks and reaches out a hand to where his boyfriend still stands next to the bed. “Seokie.”

“I’ll be right there, Ki, don’t worry,” Hoseok soothes and takes the offered hand, holds it for a moment. “Get comfy, I’ll be right there.”

Kihyun’s answering whimper almost sounds miserable, and so Hoseok tries to hurry in the bathroom. Once he returns to the bedroom, Kihyun is already snoring, still lying half on top of the covers, his face pressed into Hoseok’s pillow.

“Oh, baby,” Hoseok sighs out quietly. He gets into bed, tries not to disturb his boyfriend too much, and pulls him into his arms. Kihyun lets out a sniffle and cuddles closer in his sleep, which brings a smile onto Hoseok’s face. He strokes through Kihyun’s hair, still sticky from being styled.

“Get some rest,” Hoseok whispers and presses a kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
